


Feeling

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Guess it follows more the book ending, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, both live, post Doctor Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Danny spends the night at Billy’s
Relationships: Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Feeling

Danny in a way never felt so vulnerable as he did now as he lay on Billy’s bed, naked and exposed to him. They didn’t plan for this to happen or maybe they did? There was always something, these feelings between them, Danny could feel it, Billy could feel it. The feelings were obvious but never spoken about. When Rose was defeated along with the True Knot and he was sure that Abra was safe he took her back home. 

Once he was back home, he lay there for hours tossing and turning in his bed, his mind was just awake with thoughts. Abra knew, there was no way he could deny it. In a way she encouraged him to do what he did next. In the end Danny ended up climbing out of bed and heading downstairs to see him. He had no idea what his plan was when Billy goes to answer the door, they hadn’t talked since Rose was gone. 

Now here he was, feeling all of these feelings at once that he wasn’t sure what he should focus on. The feel of Billy’s hands, one was by his head as Billy rested on his arm, shielding him and getting close to Danny as much as he could. His other hand stroked along Danny’s body, traveling down his side to up his thigh, fingers gripping the muscle as he hooked Danny’s leg over his hip. He could feel the feeling of Billy looking right at him, his eyes were closed but he could feel his gaze.

He wasn’t used to all attention being on him like this, someone focusing on him and making sure that he was feeling good. That’s why he felt so vulnerable, because all the attention was on him and this was more intimate than any hook up he’s ever had. Actually no...he knew this wasn’t a hook up, he doesn’t know what yet but he knows it’s more than that, that he knows for certain.

Billy was going slow, taking his time as he slowly rolled his hips, slowly sliding out of Danny before pushing back in. They had all the time, he wanted to watch Danny slowly come undone underneath him, wanted him to whimper and beg for him. It was working, we wasn’t begging but he was getting there, he felt this burning feeling that pooled in his stomach, that traveled to were he wanted to be touched the most, it was like an itch he could not scratch. 

Shakey gasps leaving his lips at the feel of Billy inside him, the feel of him brushing against that spot inside him that causes his toes to curl, not yet touching but close. Danny’s hands reached up to his shoulders because he didn’t know were else to put his hands.  
“Danno” whispered Billy causing Danny to open his eyes and look up at him, what he saw almost caused a whimper in his throat. There was Billy looking down at him, this look of almost awe as he looked into his eyes but also filled with want and the sight of his hips rolling into him at a steady pace. Just seeing what Billy was doing to him caused his fingers to hold on a little tighter to his shoulders. He wanted to say something but he was worried how his voice would sound if he spoke up. 

“What is it?” He asked, he knew Danny wanted to speak, maybe he was teasing him? Maybe he wanted to speak to hear his voice, give him the satisfaction that he was slowly making him come undone.  
“P-please?” breathed Danny but it sounded more like a whimper.  
“What do you want?” Asked Billy as his hand stroked his thigh while he continued to slowly roll his hips into him.

“D-don’t s-stop”  
“I won’t stop, I promise” reassured Billy as his hand traveled up his thigh to his hip, his thumb rubbing soft circles into it.  
“Please”  
“Please what? It’s okay you can tell me” Whispered Billy  
“H-harder” whimpered Danny, he almost felt embarrassed asking him but he need it, he needed that burning feeling to be relieved, he needed that itch to be scratched. Billy softly smiled in response before he was leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek, the feeling of his lips so soft against his cheek, the kiss lingered before few seconds before he was pulling away. Slowly Billy was pulling out of him so only the tip was inside him before he was pushing harder back into him, slamming into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him causing Danny to cry out with surprise.  
“Like that?” Whispered Billy teasingly, voice low in his ear before he was taking his ear lobe between his teeth causing Danny to softly gasp. 

Danny’s moans grew louder, filling the room as Billy continued to thrust hard into him, burying his face into the crook of Danny’s neck and the sounds of his groans against his neck. The feel of Billy’s hands on him, the feel of his lips pressing kisses on his skin and the feel of him pressed up against him, it felt overwhelming but he didn’t want to feel anything else but that. 

He could feel himself growing closer, the could feel the desire burning up inside him, growing stronger and stronger, feeling like he was about to burst. His fingers gripped Billy’s shoulders tighter as sobs began to leave his lips. He didn’t want this to stop, he didn’t want this to end, he just wanted to feel.  
“B-Billy” he whimpered  
“It’s okay Danno I’ve got you” Whispered Billy as he thrust harder, now it felt like he was racing to get Danny off, a sob leaving Danny’s lips as Billy’s hand that rested on his hip now took hold of his cock as he began to stroke him with his thrusts. 

Billy moved from Danny’s neck and his eyes were on him again, he wanted to watch Danny, wanted to watch him cum, wanted him to cry out and relax into him. Danny tried to speak out but he couldn’t get words out, whines leaving him instead.  
“It’s okay, cum for me, let me see you” He said, voice low as he continued to stroke him while rolling his hips harder into him.

Being told that he could cum, hearing Billy say he wanted to watch was enough for him. Danny cried out as he released into Billy’s hand, his hole clenching around him, hands gripping shoulders tighter and his body trembling. Billy leaned down to pull him into a kiss, swallowing his moans and cries through it as he continued to ride him through his release, feeling himself build up until he was cumming too. Billy slowly stopped to give them both time to catch his breath before he tiredly pressed a kiss to Danny’s cheek. Danny moved his head a little so that his lips met with Billy’s, he doesn’t know where they go from here but something tells him that they need to talk.


End file.
